


Same

by CDM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Human!Stuck, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDM/pseuds/CDM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux leaves his home after being unable to go to school for a while happy to finally get to see his boyfriend again....or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

    As the snow fell around him he looked up, smiling at the new day he'd finally walked out into. He was to return to school again after a bit of an...accident. Maybe he would meet one of his friends on his way to school. It would sure help ease his nerves about finally being allowed to walk around on his own again. He huffs, pulling the yellow parka closer around himself. He'd be late if he didn't hurry. Yet he had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something big was going to happen today besides his long awaited return to school. He's had this feeling once before. Soon after he'd gotten stuck in a car accident between him and some asshole who hadn't been looking at the slick winter roads as he drove.

  
     He walks onto the school lot, noticing an ambulance in front of the school. He could hear a familiar voice screaming. He began to jog, trying his best to get through the crowd that had gathered. "Hey...Sol...lux..." a cough. "'m real sorry I couldn't greet you properly...after all the hype about you coming back." Another cough. "K...K?" The boy in the yellow parka falls to his knees, crawling over to his friend as the ambulance people scream about medical things around them. "Yeah...looks like...you'll be alone in class for a while," the albino boy coughs, "Damn...this hurts." The snow on the ground under the albino was stained red, and this scene was so familiar for some reason...no. It didn't happen that way...did it? Let us recount our steps, come on Sollux...you can remember what happened.

  
     A boy in a yellow parka had just walked onto the school parking lot. He looked up to the sky, snowflakes falling on his nose and short hair. He had been in the hospital for a while. He'd been in a small accident concerning some stairs. He was finally safe to come back to school on his father's orders and he was super excited. He jogs quickly across the school lot, not aware of what was about to happen. He heard a high pitched screech and an all too familiar voice scream, hands he knew well pushing him out of the way...blood he could feel splattered across his face. He looks on in horror at the scene in front of him. An albino boy was half way under a car tire, coughing, crying. "Sollux...you need to be more careful...you asswipe..." the albino boy in the red bubble jacket coughs, looking up at the yellow parka clad young man in front of him and smiling. "We almost lost you." The person in the car is freaking out, and tries to back off of the boy. The crunch of the snow and his bones is heard. The blood seeps out. The tears flow in silence. Shocked, horrid, agonizing silence. The ambulance was called although it was clear it was too late. The person in the car quickly hit the gas, running over the limp body in retreat. They were never caught.

  
     "That's right, Sollux...but do you remember who was in the car?" A voice. "I...no...how would I..." Your voice. "Sollux, please try to remember who was in the car." "I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T SEE!" Your...voice? "Sollux Captor...remember who ran over your friend. Remember the REAL ending." That's right...you drove that morning, didn't you? How could you forget? You hadn't been able to see past all the fog on your wind shield. You went to try and wipe some of it with your sleeve when you ran over something....someone...Karkat. YOU ran over him. You feel around in the pocket of your parka...you feel the small velvet box. They didn't...take it? Or is this just another agony driven illusion? "I...killed him?" Your voice fills the empty void of the room you're in. "You killed him." Another voice echos through the small room. Then for a moment of clarity you look around you. The walls are bare concrete. You look down at yourself to find chains around your bruised and bleeding hands. Huh...you must have been punching the wall. But weren't you just being interrogated? No...of course not why would you be being interrogated, silly. Remember? You were on your way to school to finally pop the question. You have to ask Karkat if he'll marry you. It's his birthday today, after all. "Captor, take your meds." A voice. "Who are you?" Your voice, your question...same question as yesterday...same as half an hour ago...same...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014 and it was meant to be in the whole "Christmas spirit" thing because snow and all. This was inspired by snow. I don't know what's wrong with me but I hope you liked it.


End file.
